


Advances in biology

by RubberDuckie



Category: British Actor RPF, James McAvoy - Fandom, RPF - Fandom, Scottish Actor RPF, Split RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Sexual Situations, Best Friends, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, James Mcavoy - Freeform, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, OFC - Freeform, Oneshots are sometimes longshots, Original Female Character - Freeform, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive James, Smut, Soulmates, Teenagers, Virginity, highschool, i can't summary, i can't tag, read the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDuckie/pseuds/RubberDuckie
Summary: "James knew it wasn't healthy to be this possessively over another human being but it was sort of hard not to be. Ami had always been there and always sort of was his. Besides her social awkwardness other males probably stayed away because they assumed he was her boyfriend leaving her single. They were around each other enough to make that assumption. James was single only because he was either too preoccupied with her or he just didn't know the social queues one uses to attract the opposite sex. "





	Advances in biology

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this story are 18, which is of legal age. I placed the "Underage" tag simply because they are still in high-school (Grade 12) and I don't want anyone bitching about lack of proper tagging.

"Have you even tried?" Michael asked curiously, disbelief in his voice that his friend hadn't seen that the obvious solution to his problem was right in front of him.

"What?!" James replied, stunned that he'd even suggest such a thing. "No!"

"Why not? You're around each other 24/7 and everyone in the school is convinced your fucking." Michael laughed, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I mean, I would." He confessed.

"Stay away from her!" James snapped possessively at his friend. "She's not like that!"

"Nah, you just can't stand the thought of another man being with her. Yet you're too pussy to try yourself." Michael pointed out seriously,

"This is exactly why I don't have these sorts of conversations with you!"

"Just go for it. She's decent looking and clearly likes you or you wouldn't be attached at the hip." Michael pushed, ignoring his friend's standoffish behaviour.

From across the school's field, he could see her standing off to the side, playing idly with her hands while the other girls chatted about mindless stuff. Ami must have realised that he was watching because slowly she raised her head and made direct eye contact. She had no idea that they were talking about her like they were. It made James feel guilty.

"If it works out in your favour you have an endless supply of pussy." Michael crudely pointed out. "That alone is enviable. Do you know how hard normal blokes have to work to get laid? It involves a lot of sweet talk, the perfect social situation and beer."

"You're disgusting!" James scoffed,

"Nah, I'm a typical teenage boy trying to figure you out," Michael replied, stretching. "Fuck, I wish I was in your position."

Before James even had a chance to respond to him the bell rang. Everyone outside for gym made a mad dash inside. He lingered waiting for his friend's slow arrival. She didn't like to run, Ami was self-conscious.

"You'll be late for class," Ami told him with a soft smile.

"I'll be fine," James assured her.

"What were you talking to Michael about?" She asked curiously, knowing full.well that the popular student only spoke to James when he wanted something.

"Nothing of importance. Nonsense really." He lied, walking beside her protectively, guarding her against the evil looks and snide remarks from other female students. It was a job he did proudly.

**********

It was hard not to think about the conversation he had had with Michael mainly because it brought up the topic of other men interested in her. James knew that Ami was attractive in that unconventional, nerdy sort of way but he didn't particularly like other males thinking the same thing. Especially Michael.

They had been friends since he moved here back in grade two and now they were in their final year of high school together. She was the only one that befriended him and he was glad that she had. They shared the same somewhat antisocial behaviour which was odd because between him and her they were both very social with each other.

Their meeting was rather unusual with her trespassing on the land that his parents had built their house on. Apparently, before they moved here this piece of land by the ocean was where she had her little club-house. Ami wasn't too happy to see that it was torn down and they had built a house on it. James recalls vividly of her getting startled by him when he came outside to see who she was and to say hi, falling and twisting her ankle. He saved her from the ocean, in which she had fallen into.

The point he's was trying to make is that Ami was his. He had never had to share her with anyone else before and the idea of having to share her with another man bothered him greatly. James never had to do that and he wasn't going to start now. Hell, James didn't have to share her with anyone except her family and that was only because he had too.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ami asked him, giggling nervously.

James hadn't realised that he was staring at her again. Side by side they walked down the small dirt road that led to his house. It was something they had done thousands of times.

Michael was right, he was an idiot. Here beside him was a beautiful young woman that apparently liked him for reasons that he didn't understand. He could touch her but he didn't. They had plenty of opportunities to go beyond just friends and he never took them.

Boldly he reached out and grabbed her hand, holding it protectively in his. Ami looked down at their connection, eyes wide with unknown emotion. Instead of yanking it back she kept it there, allowing him to hold it. He had to admire how small and fragile her hand looked in his.

"You're acting weird," she pointed out, relaxing and continuing to walk beside him.

On either side of them was a forest where they could hear the birds sing. It was actually pretty romantic now that he thinks about it. Knitting his brows together he tried to put that thought out of his mind. Michael and his damn suggestions had soured his brain and the only things he could really focus on were inappropriate.

Of course, James knew that she was a young woman with breasts and shapely hips, a deliciously…supple ass that he wanted to bite. It was hard not to acknowledge these things but he did because she was his best friend and he respected her. James didn't see her in any other way until Michael pointed out how appealing she was.

James knew it wasn't healthy to be this possessively over another human being but it was sort of hard not to be. Ami had always been there and always sort of was his. Besides her social awkwardness, other males probably stayed away because they assumed he was her boyfriend leaving her single. They were around each other enough to make that assumption. James was single only because he was either too preoccupied with her or he just didn't know the social queues one uses to attract the opposite sex.

Subconsciously James must have known that his presence was keeping her away from other men and people. And in the off chance that she does meet another man he'd probably do something or think of a reason to keep them apart on purpose.

"No, I'm not," he dismissed with a faint smile.

"The last time you held my hand was during a fire drill in grade 4." She pointed out, eyebrow raised with a curious look on her pretty face.

"Sometimes it's good to hold hands?" James offered lamely.

"I guess, ya," she blushed, breaking eye contact with him.

Once more his parents weren't home leaving him and her to do whatever they pleased. Normally this would involve the internet or video games but it was harder to keep innocent activities in mind.

This was a teenage boy's dream situation. An empty house, a beautiful female best friend and enough time to create some real mischief. Normally he's was a very mature, level-headed young man that his parents trusted fully. He never did stupid teenage things and was left home alone for long periods of time since the age of 13. Ami was pretty much the same and they were allowed to be together unsupervised. Even his parents didn't think James could get laid by her.

He unlocked the door and like a good young man stepped inside the house first. His natural instinct to protect took over and he wanted to make sure that the house was danger free. Satisfied that there were no burglars, escaped convicts or boogeymen in the house he stepped aside and allowed her in.

"Do you ever think about dating?" She asked him innocently. A general question that got his hackles raised.

"Ugh, no, why?" James replied slowly, dropping his book bag down onto the ground by his shoes.

"I don't know, I just kinda think I should be seeing someone, you know?" Ami replied softly, kicking off her shoes.

That idea made his stomach turn sour and the bitter taste of jealousy filled his mouth. Who had caught her eye enough to be questioning whether she should be with another man beside him? James knew she wasn't talking about him in a roundabout way. Ami was referring to someone else.

"I don't know. The guys in our school aren't that great, you know?" James replied in the hopes of deterring her without sounding displeased.

"Summers coming up. I'm sure I can find someone." She spoke optimistically.

James felt his eye twitch as he rolled his shoulders trying to shake the agitation that settled in his muscles. She turned to look at him, an odd expression on her face. She must have realised his distaste.

"Are you mad?" Ami asked him

"No…" James lied, terribly and inconveniencing.

 

"Ever since you talked to Michael that time in gym you've been...strange, well…stranger, but you get my point." She spoke with concern.

Any man who faced the real threat of his friend and companion being taken away by another man would react the same way he was. The stupid teenage boy part of his brain that James rarely used didn't seem to understand that she wasn't exactly "his" and Ami had the right to be with other humans who had penises.

"No," James lied once more, dismissing her casually, "I'm about the same."

"Are you ok?" She asked with concern. "Because…I get the feeling that you're not telling me something. You've never acted this way before around me. Did I do something to upset you?"

Oh, his sweet girl. Always thinking that she was the cause for whatever negative thing that had happened.

"No, lass." James sighed heavily. A hint of his Scotch heritage coming out.

Rarely, if not ever, did he say something pertaining to the country he was born and lived in until he was 7. Unlike his parents, he had lost his Scottish accent fairly quickly after they immigrated here. Apparently he still "looked" Scottish, whatever the hell that meant. People asked him all the time if he was born here or somewhere else because James looked "foreign,"

One of the first non-angry things Ami said to him after James's parents dried her off was "You talk funny!" Followed by a very amused set of giggling.

"You haven't called me that since we were 7." Ami pointed out with a smirk.

"Aye!" He played with a forced Scottish accent. "That's true lass."

He supposed if he really had to James could still talk with an accent. He had spoken for so long without one that it felt foreign and awkward now. How his parents managed to keep theirs while he didn't was a mystery.

She blushed at his response looking away from him. He had seen women of various ages react the same way to his father and it amused him.

The smile had left James face and he found himself staring off out a window and into the bay. It was low tide right now so all he could see was grey mud and seagulls. In the reflection, he could see her timidly approaching him.

His body language was stiff as he leant against the counter, fingers gripping the edge firmly. James had never given her reason to fear him before so despite what some people would perceive to be aggressive behaviour, Ami did not.

James had to be mad in order to be aggressive. He was frustrated emotionally and yes, sexually, but he definitely wasn't mad. At least not with her. Maybe Michael because he jinxed the whole damn thing with his stupid ignorant suggestions!

"James?" Ami spoke softly, reaching out to touch him.

The moment her hand touched his shoulder he turned to face her. He placed one hand behind her head and guided her quickly to his mouth. Lips touched lips and he feverishly moved them hoping she'd respond. Her body was stiff and defensive against his. No doubt stunned at his unexpected show of affection.

Breaking off the kiss and getting some much-needed air he stood there, watching her for any signs of a reaction. Ami stood before him still, eyes wide and her lips slightly parted. Slowly she placed her fingers against him, a deep blush spreading from her cheeks down her neck and across her chest.

"Oh!" She whimpered in a happy but disbelieving tone of voice.

"I need you," James confessed, stuttering nervously, "I need to make love to you. We need to do this. It's already been too much time between us, please?"

There. He had made the first move. It would either go well for the both of them, or he had just destroyed a relationship that took 11 years to make in a matter of seconds.

"Ugh, oh…um…well. Wow." Ami replied anxiously, a nervous smile on her face. She looked everywhere but at him, eyes darting nervously around the room.

That told James her answer was "No" his brain scrambled to try and save face. An excuse that would block the catastrophic hit to their relationship. If Ami left because of this then he really didn't accomplish what he set out to do, did he? Quite the opposite actually.

"Nevermind," James scrambled to speak, "It's not that important. I just thought that, well…I don't know." He struggled to speak.

"I never said no." Ami boldly replied, laughing nervously. "I was just…not expecting that from you. To be honest, I thought you were gay."

James snapped his head up quickly and stared at her with shocked, wider eyes. Gay? How in the…what?

"Just because you never dated any women or talked about them." She stuttered trying hard to not offend him any further. "I don't think I've even seen you look at any of the girls at school."

"I'm around you all the time. What the hell does that say exactly?" James laughed nervously. This whole situation was beyond awkward and way out of his comfort zone. Curse Michael to hell and back for putting them through this.

"I don't...I'm sorry." Ami giggled, moving forward towards him. He caught her, placing her head on his shoulder.

"I'm around you all the time because you're mine," James informed her softly, rubbing her back.

Women wanted to be told that, right? James knew that he couldn't be creepy and say something to push her out of his arms but he wanted her to know how he felt, sort of. Not completely because it would more than likely turn her off.

Ami didn't move or say anything so James assumed that his statement wasn't a red flag. He never really knew what to say on the best of days and sometimes what he thought was alright really wasn't.

"I want you for myself, you've always sort of been mine," James added, holding his breath and waiting for a response.

"Umm," she moaned, her chin rested on his shoulder.

James brought his arms up and hugged her. Protectively he folded them around her with enough force to not crush her but keep her safe.  
"Come on, let's go to my...room." he suggested.

Awkwardly they did this crab shuffle down the hallway to his room. Neither one of them released the other and their options of movement were limited.

James manoeuvred them to the bed, falling awkwardly onto the bed with a bounce. Ami giggled into his chest, nuzzling her nose into James's chest. He growled playfully, arms wrapped around her body tightly and nosing against his neck.

He moved onto his back and she snuggled Into his side. Carefully her hand touched his clothed stomach, rubbing back and forth.

"Have you…done this before?" Ami asked curiously, raising her head up and looking right at him.

"No," James replied slowly. "I mean, I know what to do, obviously. But I haven't actually done it. Have you?"

He waited for what seemed like forever. Ami's answer better have been "No" and nothing else. James didn't think he could handle the thought of her with a man like that.

"No, I mean…" she hesitated. "Not with a guy!" Ami blushed.

Intrigued he raised his head and looked at her with a curious smirk. James's eyes scanned over her body from head to foot, settling on somewhere between. The Dip of her hips had always been enticing but he never lingered on it too much until now.

"Care to elaborate on that?" James asked intrigued.

"Well, I mean, I have…you know." She anxiously giggled, "I bought a vibrator!"

James had never been jealous of an insignificant item before in his life and here he was, thinking of ways to murder her vibrator so Ami would only have him for relief.

"But plastic isn't the same thing as being with another person," James replied.

"No, it's not,"

"Don't be like that, it's ok," James assured her, kissing her forehead. "I just hadn't envisioned you..ugh, you know."

"Ya, it's not exactly something you talk about." Ami chuckled.

James used his elbow to support his weight and propped himself up beside her. Ami had laid flat on her back, bright eyes looking up at him in curiosity. Boldly he found his fingers tracing along her stomach. Up and down, soft, gentle touches.

He knew how to do it he just didn't know how to get there. James supposed if this wasn't Ami and someone else taking their clothes off and seducing them would be easier. This was a person he was around all the time. His buddy, his partner in crime.

"What time are your parents coming home at?" I asked him.

"I don't know, in a few hours I suspect?" James replied, glancing at the clock. "Better get started, ya? Wouldn't want them to interrupt us."

"No," she agreed, "So, umm…how do we? Should I take my shirt off or?"

At least he knew that she was in the same position Ashe was. Of course, James being the male that he was would never admit he had no idea what to do so he lied, smiling he helped her to sit up beside him. He took hold of her shirt and pulled it up over her head leaving Ami in just her bra.

She laid down, her arms loosely at her sides as if she didn't know what do with them. Smiling at her James rubbed her stomach with the back of his knuckles, trailing them up to narrow the valley between her breasts.

Her breathing was slow and steady as James moved partially on top of her. With minor protest he slipped between her slightly parted thighs, mindful of his full weight on top of her. This felt so foreign and awkward he had to catch himself before bursting out into a fit of giggles, ruining the moment. Submissively Ami lay there, placing her arms beside her head and draped across his pillow. Crinkling his nose a little James lowered his head and nipped at her hidden nipple. Ami moaned, arching her back a little.

Thin fingers ran through his hair lightly as he continued to trace her pert nipples more confidently with his tongue. Letting out a deep hearty moan he closed his eyes, grabbing hold of her breast and biting down a little. Unable to restrain himself he knelt between her legs, hands coming to the top of her breasts, sliding under the material and over smooth skin.

Ami’s lower lip was held snugly between her teeth as she moaned and pressed her chest into his hands. With a smirk, James pulled her breasts out from under her material leaving them exposed and firm before him.

“Fuck,” he cursed through a groan.”These are gorgeous,”

“Touch me,” she blushed, James obliged.

Taking possessive hold of both bare breasts before him he massaged them, pinching her nipples between his fingers and admiring the little noises he elected from her. Lowering his head James took her nipple into his mouth, suckling and tugging. He was careful not to neglect the other breast and switched.

“Here, raise up,” James spoke, his voice deeper with arousal and his eyes filled with lust.

Ami sat up slowly in the same lust driven trance as him. Her mouth fell on his, enthusiastically kissing him as he moved his hands behind her back, unhooking her bra and taking it off completely. Ami was a lot more enthusiastic than he thought she would be but James wasn’t complaining.

With her completely bare from the waist up he quickly removed his own shirt and grabbed hold of her, placing her on his lap and holding her against him. She purred into his mouth, clutching his shoulders as she rubbed her breasts against his bare chest. James’s hands smoothed down her back and to where Ami’s bum was hidden in her pants. Carefully he balanced her against his body and slid his hands into the waistband of her pants, fingers running over her cotton thong, pulling and tugging until she shuttered and ground her quim down on his groin.

“Kinky little thing, aren’t you?” James growled into her mouth, nipping and pulling at her lower lips.

He could feel lace trim under his fingers and it drove his imagination wild. Playfully he put her down on the bed flat, kissing each breast before travelling down to around her navel. Teasing he traced his tongue around the small indent. Ami’s hands moved along his chest, the side of his neck and finally to his hair, tugging on the shaggy locks lightly.

Hoping to seduce her further he sucked and nipped on each hipbone, hands smoothing up her sides and to her breasts, covering them possessively and squeezing. Despite not wearing jeans her pants weren’t that simple. James still had to regrettably remove his hands from her chest and to the front of her sweats, nimble fingers impatiently tugging and pulling on the knot she used to keep them up.

From above she giggled at him as he cursed under his breath when he couldn’t figure out how to get the knot undone. She shooed his hands away and loosened it out herself allowing him to stand at the end of the bed and shimmying out of his own jeans. Standing in his briefs he smirked, grabbing hold of himself through the material and massaging himself. James witnessed her lick her lips and moan when she got a clothed view of his member.

Ami took it upon herself to raise her hips and wait for him to take her pants off. Feeling full of male pride he knelt on the edge of the bed, hooking his fingers into the waistband and tugging them down off her hips, over her legs and tossing them to the side next to his.

“Now, where were we?” James cooed, pressing his body against hers, lips falling onto Ami’s.

He could feel her foot rubbing the outside of his thigh as her hands roamed the plains of his back and shoulders. Breaking the kiss for air he groaned, nose pressing into the crook of her neck as James tried to calm himself. It was so easy to ignore her feelings and just rip her panties off, having his wicked way with her.

James’s hormones were raging and his mind was plagued with thoughts of jealousy, possession and of course Ami herself. Feeling that it was safe enough to continue he pressed his mouth to the side of her neck, peppering sweet kisses down to her collarbones, across the tops of her breasts and down to her soft stomach.

Ami hissed, breath caught in her teeth as she curled her toes into the blankets and rested her head back, eyes closed. Slowly, seductively, James inched back a little until he was laying flat on his belly between her legs. Until now he could only dream being this intimate and close to a woman.

Licking his lips out of anticipation he moistened them, pressing them to insides of her thighs. Willing himself to go slow he made his way closer to her core. Subtly James could smell how Ami was aroused and it sent that prehistoric part of his male brain into overdrive. Playfully he bit her clothed mound, looking right at her as he did it. She gasped, lips slightly askew and her eyes glassed over with want and need.

He wasn’t going to lie, James was a little nervous. This was beyond the farthest he’s ever gone with a woman and although he’s watched porn it was a different thing altogether to actually do it. James wasn’t fearful of the act itself he was scared that he wouldn’t be any good and Ami would be displeased with him.

“Horny,” she commented, rubbing her foot against his upper arm.

“I know, so am I!” James agreed, swallowing heavily and pulling down her panties until she was completely bare before him.

Obviously, he hadn’t been this close to Ami before or really envisioned her completely nude but he can honestly say that she exceeded any expectations he may have had. Using his elbows to hold his weight James propped himself up, reaching out to touch her core. He admired how his large hand covered her womanhood completely from the view of others, protecting it, guarding it. Growling deeply James massaged her lightly a few times before running his fingers through the soft thatch of neatly groomed hair on the top of her mound.

“Sorry,” she blushed, looking away from him.

“For what?” he asked her sincerely, looking up at her briefly.

He was mesmerised at how his fingers stroked over her silky smooth hair followed by smooth, damp lips.

“If I had known that we’d...um, do this. I’d have shaved.” Ami explained.

“Don’t be silly,” James assured her, lowering his head and kissing her mound gently, fingers stroking the sides up and down. “I don’t like the completely nude look,”

To prove he wasn’t lying he parted her smooth lips with his fingers, stroking her slit with the other. He noticed her swollen clit right away and was drawn to it. Ami was wet, very wet, and she glistened with her arousal making her nice and slick for him. The feeling on her silky hotness and the scent of arousal had caused a surge of blood to flow right to his cock. The trapped sex organ throbbed and twitched in irritation at being trapped between the bed and the material of is briefs.

Unable to ignore his pressing need he sat back up and took his briefs off in one smooth movement before Ami. He knew that she was watching him closely as he did it. A faint gasp escaped her lips as he became visible to her. James sat on his heels and allowed her to sit up, reaching out for him timidly. Hesitating for a brief moment Ami tentatively wrapped her fingers around his shaft, tugging playfully.

Now it was his turn to be self-conscious. Swallowing heavily he looked at how her hand encased over him. Normally it was his own hand so the smaller extremity was very foreign and somewhat novel. Like any young man he feared that he wasn’t large or thick enough, maybe it even looked funny.

“It’s not too small, is it?” James asked sincerely, raising his hips up a little and pushing into her hand.

“I don’t think so,” Ami spoke truthfully, jerking her hand up his member softly, admiring how he felt and looked in her hand. “I think it’s a perfect size. Not too large, not too small. I’m a little girl,” she blushed. “We don’t like having our cervixes smashed.”

That answer made him feel a little better. The look of lust and admiration on her face helped to increase his ego as well.

“He’s thick enough, though?” he asked with concern.

“James, it’s perfectly fine. I’m sure you’ll make me cum hard.” Ami flushed, cupping his leaking head with the palm of her hand.

James reached out and cupped her sex, massaging her once before slipping two fingers through her folds and tracing them up and down the length of her slit. Ami cooed, pressing her crotch further while increasing the strength in which she touched him. Boldly his single finger found her slick opening and James tenderly pressed forward, easily penetrating her body.

Knowing that he was feeling inside her body he shivered, pushing it further until he reached the third knuckle. Ami groaned and curved her back, wiggling her hips on his finger and falling forward slightly, her lips resting on his pulse point. Feeling like it was going good he inserted another finger, pressing them together as he moved them in and out of her body.

“I want to be inside you so bad,” James moaned into her mouth, lips swollen with arousal and blood flow.

“Then get inside me,” Ami giggled nervously, tugging him back and on top of her.

James scrambled up off her having fallen pretty much on top of her. His eyes scanned over her body for any signs of injury or distress. She smirked at him and raised her foot once more, stroking his strained member. James took that as a sign that Ami was alright and went about settling over her properly.

As he bucked his hips forward against her he could tell that she didn’t need any more foreplay. Smirking deviously he lowered his head slowly, capturing her lips and taking hold of his member with his free hand. James was so close to losing his virginity he could taste it.

Just as he was about to guide himself inside her body she stopped him. A small delicate hand on his strong chest and a leg raised up, blocking him. “You need a condom,” she cooed.

“A what?” he hissed, a little irritated that he was stopped so close to the motherland.

Gazing off into space the word finally registered in his brain and he nodded his head. A condom. Right, yes of course. He had to have one around here somewhere. James’s father was a doctor and he was always giving him condoms for fear of engaging in reckless teenage abandon. Of course, he hadn’t until now so the random condoms were placed randomly in his room.

“Right, right. Let me just…” James added, leaning over her body awkwardly and opening his bedside drawer, rifling through its contents until he found the small foil packet. “Next time tell me beforehand, love, ya?” he told her.

Ami had a big smile on her face as she took great amusement in his acrobatics over her and then fumbling with the stupid little square. James took it out and rubbed the back of his neck trying to remember the exact instructions that his father had given him. Memories of a small pile of condoms, a ripe banana and his dad awkwardly fumbling through putting the two together caused him to shiver in distaste.

His little lover patiently waited below him as she rubbed his thigh with her foot lovingly. A content smile on her face. Ami always was patient.

“There!” James announced happily, proud of himself for doing it without tearing the stupid thing.

She reached out and smoothed her hand around his cock, happy with it Ami tugged him towards her, opening her legs wider and moving her bottom a little. Hands planted themselves on either side of her shoulders as he held his weight up, hovering over her like a predator going in for the kill.

“James!” she whined, hooking her legs around his waist, drawing him down and towards her. Frustrated Ami raised her arms up, hands resting on his shoulders. “Come on!”

“Anxious, are we?” James purred, hooking his arm around her waist and hoisting her up a bit more for his penetration.

“I'm horny!” She complained with a sigh and a light smile, squeezing his shoulders.

James swooped down and pressed his mouth to hers. He was completely addicted to her mouth and the thoughts of what she could do with it.

“Are you ready though?” James asked, taking hold of his manhood, pumping it a few times before pressing forward. He made sure that his hand was physically blocking him from penetrating her on accident.

“Ya,” she replied in a laboured breath, “I really want you, bad.”

James knew better than to just plunge forward. This was his Ami, his new lover, best friend…

After watching her facial expressions for a few minutes he decided that she wasn't apprehensive after all. Allowing her to mentally prepare he rubbed his head up and down her slit spreading the silk arousal over them both. The heat coming off her quim was amazing and James found himself moaning loudly, parting her folds and watching his handy work.

Carefully he used his thumb to press his head into her opening just as his dad had instructed during the banana incident. This way he could penetrate her without tearing her open.

Right away Ami’s eyes went wide and she gasped, breath hitching in her throat. James forced himself to pause while she adjusted around his length. Worry spread through him as he looked from her face and where the connected.adjusting his legs a little he lessened the distance between them and gave her a little more slack.

James couldn't readily see anything to worry about where they connected. He was snug within her depths but it wasn't without movement.

“Are you...Are you ok?” James asked sincerely, reaching up to cup her breasts.

“Ya, just a little...Different than a vibrator. You feel different. Fuller…” Ami confessed, reaching out and clutching at his thighs. She adjusted herself, inching closer with her legs loose on either side of his legs.

“Tell me when to move,” James told her, choking down the strain of staying in place.

Every little move she made sent a Shockwave of pleasure to move through his cock. Ami's soft insides were clutching him, contracting in the sweetest way possible. It was like sinking into heaven.

“Move slow,” she replied, taking her hands off his body and holding his blankets.

With that anchor, she was able to push herself up and down his length at her own pace. James knelt there, holding her hips possessively for added guidance. Licking his lips he focused on how her pussy lips moulded around his cock and how he disappeared from her body.

The need to physically hold her far outweighed the kinky thrill he got from watching their union first hand.

James lowered himself on top of her body placing the last few inches of his member inside her body. He rested again at her, hilt deep, as she adjusted. Once she moaned into his chest, kissing his skin gently he placed his arms around her body and began to pull out of her body slowly only to push back in.

Ami’s teeth scraped against his skin, tongue lashing against the love mark she had made. He growled, tilting his head back as a small jolt of pleasure ran down his spine. James prayed to god that he hadn’t just cum after a few minutes of sex because he definitely knew that she hadn’t raptured yet. That would be beyond embarrassing.

Blunt fingernails scraped down his back and settled onto his bum, digging in and pushing him to go deeper. Ami moaned, hiking her legs up higher around his waist while panting into the side of his neck. He wished there was a way for him to know how she was feeling right now. All James had to go by was what he felt and that was amazing.  
“So good,” she moaned, fluttering her eyes closed and licking her lips. “Oh god!”

“Ya?” James panted, lowering himself a little more upon her body. “Is that nice?”

“Umm, harder!” Ami cooed, arching her back a little and presenting her breasts for him.

James got the hint and awkwardly balanced himself, holding her breast and eagerly suckling her pert nipple. He wasn’t going to hold out for much longer. Biting down lightly he allowed the little peak to scrape through his teeth before James blew cool air over it. Admiring how her skin became covered in goosebumps and her areola wrinkled a little.

“Cum on,” he begged through pants. “I can’t last that much longer,” James added with a strained chuckle.

“Yes!” Ami agreed, her hand snaking between both their bodies.

He knew what she was doing and raised his body a little, looking down at where her hand had stopped. She found her swollen clit easily, little fingers rubbing circular to help her peak. James found himself looking from her face to her quim.

Ami held her lower lip between her teeth, her eyes were closed. Pure ecstasy etched across her face as she continued to reach her own orgasm.

“Cum on,” James whispered in her ear, “Cum for me my sexy girl. I wanna feel it.” he blushed, grateful that she still had her eyes closed.

James could feel the back of her hand rubbing against his body as she touched herself. He could feel his own release building in the base of his spine, his sac was tightening. James wasn’t too sure if he was supposed to let her cum assisted or if it was his duty to make her cum without it. This was a subject no one had touched down on.

His lover was panting, her breathing was harder and he realised that her hand wasn’t as steady as it had been. Capturing her lips with his he pounded into her quim harder, dipping his hips and rotating them. Gasping into her mouth James felt his entire body shudder, muscles tighten and his back arch upwards. Pressing himself into her body deeply he held himself there, his seed filling the condom around his member.

Tightly her pussy muscles clutched and grabbed at his cock as she rode out her own orgasm under him. Holding her protectively with his arms he pushed his semi-hard member into her body a few more times sharply, forcing another small orgasm out of her.

Ami held onto him, gasping and panting into the crook of his neck. She shook, skin clammy and muscles twitching. When he finally pulled back he smirked. Ami’s eyes were wide and her lips swollen. She looked as he felt which was good in his mind. Kneeling before her James parted her folds. He tried to push his softening member into her body a few more times only to have it slip out. The spent condom bunching at the end of his prick.

Assured that it didn’t break he pulled it off him, tying it in a knot before tossing it into his garbage can. Lovingly he inspected her sex making sure that he hadn’t hurt her. Ami looked a little red but she wasn’t torn open and bleeding. Taking a deep breath he lowered his head, pressing a kiss between her breasts and resting his head briefly on her chest. Ami smiled down at him, fingers stroking through his hair as he continued to hang over top her, unwillingly to actually move away from his lover.

“Are you alright?” James asked her finally, brushing some hair out of her forehead.

“Ya,” she smiled weakly, yawning.

“Was it good?” he questioned, slowly laying down next to her on his bed.

Ami turned to rest in his arms, her forehead pressed against his chest as his arms looped around her body. A peaceful shudder left her lips as she relaxed, the body rush wearing off rapidly. James honestly didn’t know where to go from here or what to do next. His best guess was to follow natural instinct and that told him to let her sleep. Awkwardly he drew the blankets up around them waiting for her to wake.

James did know one thing for certain, she was _his_. Ami would always be _his_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written anything exclusively from the guys POV so be nice, please.


End file.
